


Of Love and Medicines

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Coughing, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fever, Friends to Lovers, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Sick Iris West, Sickfic, Sneezing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: It’s Barry and Iris’s first official date, however, Iris is coming down with a bad cold or maybe the flu. She refused to call the date off, but Barry sees right through her. When he gets her home, one thing leads to another and they get caught up in the heat of the moment.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Of Love and Medicines

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for another Barry and Iris sickfic, but one in which Iris was the sick character.  
This started out as just a Sickfic, but took a turn into something more. At least I can say I tried 🙂

Iris was extremely nervous as she stepped out of the shower, but she shouldn’t have been. It was a first date she was getting ready for, but the first date was with her best friend, a person she knew better than she knew herself. 

It was her first official date with Barry, and her first real date since Eddie had died, but even so, she shouldn’t feel as nervous as she did right now. She knew Barry, and she knew he would do everything in his power to make their date as comfortable for her as possible.

Once she was fully dressed, she took a good look at herself in the mirror. The dress she had picked out looked nice, her makeup was perfect, and she was even happy with how her  
hair looked. She finally felt herself calm down a bit. 

She was about to leave the room when a dizzy spell hit her. She sat down quickly on her bed. She had woken up this morning with some sinus pressure and a sore throat. She had put it off as allergies, took some sinus medication and went about her day.

But over the past couple of hours, her symptoms had amplified, and new symptoms were starting to appear. There was no way she was canceling her date with Barry tonight though. Not even a chance! So she took some Advil and continued getting ready for her date. 

She closed her eyes and waited for the dizzy spell to pass. When she recovered she headed downstairs to wait for Barry and to take some more sinus medication. 

She was grateful when she didn’t have to wait long before the doorbell rang. Unlike Barry, he was actually early.

He stood at the door looking as handsome as ever. She wondered how she could have not seen it for so many years. 

Iris reached for her jacket, and as she was putting it on she started to cough. Barry immediately started rubbing her back until the coughing stopped.

“Are you okay?”, Barry asked looking concerned.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just fighting a cold I guess.”

“Maybe we should just stay in tonight.”, he said noticing her color wasn’t quite right. 

“No Barr., we’ve put this off for years. We’re not putting it off again.”

“If you don’t feel well....” she cut him off.

“I’m fine Barr. I promise.”

He hesitated, but he knew she wasn’t going to change her mind. That was one of the advantages of dating your best friend, you knew what to expect.

When they arrived at the restaurant, whatever the sickness was she had currently invading her body, it seemed to be making her feel worse by the minute. 

When they sat down Barry looked at her with concern. 

“Iris.” I hope this doesn’t ruin any chance we have of being together in this way, but this date is officially over.”

She looked at him stunned. 

“I’m taking the potential boyfriend hat off and replacing it with the caring best friend and brother hat.”

Before she could argue the point he flashed them back to Joe’s, which was also his home at the moment. Joe wasn’t home, he had been working crazy hours, and Iris’s apartment was tiny. He figured that this was the best place for her to be at the moment.

He also knew her bedroom remained fully intact, including clothing she had conveniently left behind when she moved out.

As soon as they arrived, he flashed them up to her room and sat her on the bed. He moved her sweaty hair away from her face and felt her forehead. “You’re really warm.”, he said sadly rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. 

“You feel pretty sick, don’t you?”, he asked. 

She would have answered, but another coughing fit took hold of her. 

Barry rubbed her back, trying to calm her down the best he could.  
Once her body relaxed Barry looked at her with sad eyes.  
“Get changed Iris. I’ll be right back.”

She did as he requested.  
She had to admit that she did feel horrible. She was congested, her throat hurt and her body ached. 

When Barry got back to the room, Iris was laying down on her bed so he sat next to her.

“Open up.”, he said holding the thermometer. She didn’t complain, she just opened her mouth. As they waited for the thermometer to beep, Barry rubbed over her cheek.

“You should have told me Iris.” You know me. It’s not like I’m just some guy you recently met.”

The thermometer beeped at 102.1. 

“Iris!”, he said completely deflated.”

“I’m sorry Barr! I don’t know what I was thinking trying to go out like this.”

“Have you taken anything for it?”, Barry asked. She told him what she had taken and when. 

“I’m gonna grab some more Advil, and see if we have any cough medicine hanging around. The Advil will at least help with the fever and pain.”

“Thanks.”, she whispered. 

When he found the Advil, he also found some vapor rub, but no cough medicine. He knew the vapor rub would help her so he grabbed it. As he approached her room he heard her sneezing, which reminded him to grab a box of tissue as well.

When he got back to the room he swore she looked even worse than she had ten minutes ago. 

“It hit me quick Barr. I thought I would be okay tonight. I just didn’t want to disappoint you.” 

He sat down next to her again, gave her the Advil, and some water so she could swallow them. 

“Do you want me to leave this with you?”, he asked holding up the vapor rub.

“Can you do it please?”, she coughed out. 

“Take your shirt off then.”  
As sick as she felt right now, she wasn’t letting that one go by.

“Mmmm baby! Are you gonna vapor me up?”

He tried not to laugh, he really did, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“You’re a dirty little girl, aren’t you?”, he said with a sexy smirk. 

Once her shirt was removed he started to rub the medicine into her chest. Her breasts were so beautiful and perky. He couldn’t help but stare. He knew he shouldn’t do it, and he knew she was sick, but he also knew she wanted it. 

Just like he knew she was sick earlier tonight he knew right now that she was horny, just like he was. So, with the hand he hadn’t had in the medicine, he gently rubbed around her breasts, teasing her nipples. He watched her face go from “I don’t feel well” to “That feels really good.” 

Barry was pretty sure he wasn’t able to catch her illness. It was one of the perks of being a speedster. Any illness he would catch, his body should cure at super speed. 

He leaned down, licked his lips, and kissed her softly. He didn’t hold the kiss long, she was way to congested for that, but it was just long enough for both of them to feel the heat building up inside of them. 

When he broke the kiss, Iris grabbed onto his hand, dragging it down to her womanhood. 

“You’re sick Iris.”, he said matter of factly, with a slight giggle. 

“But I’m horny too Barry.” He wanted to tell her no, but he was horny as hell, and being a guy didn’t make it easy to hide that fact.

“If I help you, you have to promise me you’ll get some rest after.” 

“Promise!”, she said as she pinched her nipples.

“I’m gonna go wash the medicine off my hands. I’ll be right back.”

She moaned as a squeeze of her nipple caused her womanhood to tingle.

When he returned to the room she had her hand down her pj’s. 

“Jeez iris! What kind of sinus medicine did you take earlier?” 

“It’s not the medicine doing this to me Barr.” 

“And, she looked at the bulge in his jeans, looks like you’re pretty worked up too.”

She reached out to squeeze his bulge over his jeans.”

It felt so good having her hand on him he couldn’t move. He just leaned over her breathing hard closing his eyes at the intensity of it. 

“You like that?”, she asked rubbing him through his jeans. “I can feel you getting harder in my hand.”

“Was this all a plan to get me alone with you?”, he breathed out. 

“No! I’m sick, she said looking like she was about to cry.”

He immediately sat down next to her rubbing her chest. 

“I was just kidding Iris!” “I know your sick, that’s why I’m hesitant at the moment.” Trust me, if you weren’t sick, I would be inside you right now.” 

That brought a groan from her lips and he could see her hand moving again under her pjs. 

He quickly pulled his pants and underwear off. His manhood springing to attention. 

He used his pre-cum as lube and started sliding up and down his length.

“”Can I see you?”, he asked already breathing hard.  
Mm hmm she said pulling her pjs and underpants off. 

“I don’t want this to be our first time Iris, but I think we can still satisfy each other without having actual sex.”  
“Is that okay with you?”

“Yes.”, she said sounding desperate. 

He sat beside her on the bed, one hand fondling her breasts and the other pumping his hard cock, as she continued rubbing her clit. 

“We’ve done this before Barry. I want to do something new.”, she wined. 

“Iris!”, he said as if Joe could walk in any second.

They had masturbated together more than once when they were teenagers. They never touched under each other’s clothes, but they watched each other work themself to completion on many occasions. When you’re 16 and horny, and you’re best friend of the opposite sex lives down the hall from you, these things happen. 

Barry didn’t argue though, he actually needed more too now. This, between them, had been a long time coming. Even though Iris probably had the flu right now, the arousal she was feeling was obviously taking priority over the illness. He wasn’t going to deny her of the satisfaction she was looking for. 

Barry moved so that he was straddling her legs. He lined himself up and pushed in. They both let out a breath of relief instantly. They didn’t speak a word as he found his pace, moving in and out. The feelings they were both experiencing were like nothing either of them had ever experienced before.  
As Barry got closer he pulled Iris hand to her crotch. She didn’t waist anytime before she started rubbing her clit urgently. 

“I’m really close Iris.”  
“Me too!”, she moaned.  
“Don’t pull out Barry! It’s safe.”

Both of their orgasms hit them hard. Both of their bodies in sync as their spasms took hold of them. 

“Oh God Barry!” He wasn’t looking up.  
“Are you okay?”, she asked running her hands through his hair.

“I’m not done.”, he said holding himself inside her.

This was new for him. He had only had sex with one other person since he got his powers, and he hadn’t experienced anything like this. His breathing started to sound labored. He felt like he was going to cum again any second, and the pressure in his cock was so intense he couldn’t move. 

“I can feel it Barry!” I can feel you growing more swollen inside of me. She pulled his head up to her and kissed him hard. That did it, his second orgasm hit even harder than the first. He must have shot 10 spurts of his seed up into her. 

Once his body relaxed he climbed off of Iris, who he noticed was still rubbing over her clit. He laid down next to her, replaced her hand with his and started to rub. She leaned over and kissed him hard. Her wetness pouring out of her. He slid one of his fingers inside her, rubbing in both places now, inside and  
out. Iris pulled away from the kiss and started pushing down on Barry’s hand as her orgasm exploded, shaking her entire body. 

Once her body relaxed she laid back on the pillow, turning toward Barry. 

“That was good.”, she said sounding congested but satisfied. 

“It was really good Iris!”, he said feeling her forehead and rubbing her cheeks. 

She turned away coughing hard. It sounded worse now.

Barry rubbed her back. Once the coughing stopped she rolled so she was laying on her back.

“You need to rest now Iris.”, Barry said as he got up to grab her clothes. 

They both got dressed. Iris got under the covers and Barry laid down next to her rubbing her chest. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked.

“I don’t feel well, but I’m okay.”  
“And before you say anything, I wouldn’t change anything about tonight.”, she said smiling up at him. 

“Me neither Iris!” He kissed her forehead.  
“Now get some rest.”

When she fell asleep he softly put some vapor rub on her chest. She seemed to be breathing okay, but he still worried about her.  
He went to his room and grabbed a few extra blankets and a pillow from his closet. He set himself up on the floor at the front of her bed. 

If Joe came home before they woke up he didn’t want to upset him, so this would due for tonight. 

It was a smart decision because as it turned out, Joe actually arrived home a few hours later.

“Barry.”, Joe said bending down and lightly shaking him awake. 

“I think she has the flu Joe. I didn’t want her to be alone.”, he said as quietly as possible.

“Thanks son! I can take it from here if you want to get off of the floor.”

Barry was about to tell Joe he would stay there, but again, he didn’t want Joe to feel uncomfortable in his own home, so he stood up, gave Joe a quick hug and started to head out of the room. 

As Barry entered his room he sneezed hard into his arm. As he laid down he realized his throat was sore. 

“Great!”, he said out loud putting his hand on his throat. 

He was about to shut his light off when Joe peaked in. 

“Are you coming down with something now too? Did you two share a shake again?” 

Barry almost burst out laughing, but he controlled himself. “Yeah, we shared a glass of wine before Iris started feeling so sick.”

“Can you even get sick?”, Joe asked.  
“Seems that way.”, Barry said holding his throat. 

“We’ll get some sleep then. I’ll be here for both of you just like when you were kids.”, Joe said with a smile.

“Thanks Joe”  
“You’re welcome! Feel better son.”

With that, Barry shut his light off, got under the covers and fell into a deep restful sleep.


End file.
